The applicant plans to study the provision of evidence at the point of pediatric care, in order to increase the application of evidence- based medicine, change physician behavior, and expedite the translation of research into clinical practice. There will be two main questions. First, that use of an evidence-based decision support system at the point of care will improve antibiotic use in specific index pediatric outpatient diseases, and will (i) reduce frequency and duration of antibiotic therapy for otitis media, (ii) reduce duration of therapy for acute sinusitis, (iii) reduce use of bronchodialators in outpatient treatment of bronchiolitis, and (iv) increase use of intranasal steroids for allergic rhinitis. Second, that individualized physician feedback will provide additional benefit, when used in conjunction with the support system. This study will be carried out through a series of randomized controlled trials, implemented at three sites, including academic pediatric and family medicine health care centers, rural and suburban pediatric clinics, and a regional pediatric emergency department.